Put All Faith In Lily Evans
by helliecopter
Summary: To sum it up, it was expected, coming from a bright and talented young witch Lily Evans. To help with one of her best friends love life, she puts matters into her own hands.
1. Chapter 1

"If you tell anyone, I will set a cursed fire on the school no one will be able to put out." Lily pointed a finger accusingly at Remus, who was smirking and holding his nearly complete charms essay. "I won't, you can trust me. We have to finish the charms homework anyway."

"You gotta swear to whatever god, you won't tell a soul." The redheaded girl's fuming face and one hand on her hip, another hand firmly gripping a charms textbook.

"Ok, I won't tell James, or Sirius, or Peter or any other soul about your little crush on one of my best friends.." The werewolf gave her a reassuring smile, and she calmed a bit as they both continued their prefect duty, attempting to communicate and finish homework at the same time.

"Now that you know mine, I can have a guess at yours." Her cheeky grin showed that she may already be having a guess, and from Remus knowing her all-too-well, it was probably accurate. "Is it a girl, or a boy?" She analyzed him, attempting to see directly into his secrets.

"It would be cheating if I told you." He chuckled, and she lit up again with the same smile.

"Then it's a boy. One of your mates, then?" She was definitely paying attention to Remus these past few years.

"If I tell you, it's cheating." He repeated, smile slowest fading as he knew Lily was not far from the answer.

Then, her smile slowly faded into a frown, and she whispered, "Is it, by any chance, James?" Remus suddenly felt gross thinking of him and James together and quickly answered with a shake of his head. "Thank Merlin. That would've been disastrous." She sighed, then again, observed Remus, searching for any clues. "Peter?" She really wasn't getting any closer.

"Not at all." Was his response. Suddenly, she nearly jumped off her feet when she exclaimed in the loudest voice, enough to attract Mrs. Norris or Filch, "Sirius! It must be h-". Remus quickly sent her an alarming glare and covered her mouth with his hand, bringing a finger to his mouth.

"You mustn't tell anyone, got it?" Lily nodded and Remus let go of her mouth, and the same cheeky grin on her mouth was even bigger than the last one.

"I've got to come up with a plan." The green-eyed girl exclaimed, as though a light bulb popped onto her head, and rushed back to the girls dormitories.

"Hey, prefect duties, woman!" He shouted at her, but she yelled back,

"I'm sure you got this, I've got to deal with our love lifes!". Remus sighed, fearing what would come after and what would he do if lily failed. Maybe it was not a good idea to put all faith in Lily Evans.

* * *

The common room at 3 o'clock at night only had four boys and a first year female crammed in a corner reading a transfiguration textbook, and nearly dozing off onto her notes. "Tell me what's up with you and Evans. Was there any talk about me?" James asked, wriggling his eyebrows and had a smug look on his face before Remus answered.

"No. we just finished charms homework and patrolled." He wouldn't dare talk about what they said, for it could cause trouble in his friendship with lily and a mess for himself to clean up.  
"You could've talked about how amazing my quidditch skills are, or my amazing hair." The messy haired boy blurted, striking a pose that nearly made the werewolf giggle.

"Or you could've talked about how amazing and wonderful I am," The boy behind them broke in, even louder than James, though trying to challenge his friend.

"Or my beautiful brown eyes, and my everlasting smile-" The two troublemakers talk was cut short when they realized that their friend with the 'furry little problem' was missing from the common room. "Did you see Remus go up to the dorms, Wormtail?" James questioned the other of the marauders, and he nodded his head. So James and Sirius didn't bother going up there for Remus assuming he's sleeping, but he was rather doing the opposite.

"So, what you're saying is-" Remus looked confused as Lily's wand flicked to make the paper move, to show her diagram in a less confusing manner.  
"I can do most of the work here, you needn't do a thing. You already have enough on your hands to deal with from the start."

Remus almost interjected but was patient enough for Lily to continue her plan. "I know you will say, 'but Lily, you already have enough on your hands, why do this for me?'. And my answer would be because you two would look so adorable together, and because I want to see one of my best friends happy." Lily's warm smile quickly turned back to the beam they all knew her wildly for. "I'm going to initiate plan A tomorrow. Or next week. Or the week after. I certainly do have a lot to do, it's O.W.L year, after all. You get your rest, I'm going to go to the girls dormitory now."

Lily slid out of the room, using her wand to levitate her plan and the door slammed with a click. Perhaps he shouldn't be putting all faith in Lily Evans.


	2. Chapter 2

"I need to make sure Slytherin does the hokey-pokey in the great hall for breakfast tomorrow. Who's in?" Sirius asked the remaining two the marauders, who were surprisingly still up. "Are you sure you want to do that without the brains of our group, Padfoot?" Peter inquired, holding his palm to his face as he sat. He held a quill in the other hand and was attempting to complete a potions essay.  
"The spellwork can be somewhat difficult, but being 7th years, I'm sure we've got this." The grey eyed boy reassured, smirking. "I'm going to head off to sleep, so you'd have to do this without me. I've got a date tomorrow." James and Sirius nearly flipped when they heard this news.

"Wormtail, you never told us! Who's the girl?" James asked, wriggling his eyebrows.

"Dorcas Meadowes." Peter whimpered and rushed back to the dormitory.  
Sirius sighed, giving up on completing the essay tomorrow and setting a plan for the prank instead.

"Mind helping me sort this out?"

* * *

"Mooooony, help me finish the charms homework." Sirius called, draping himself over the comfiest chair in the common room.  
"I told you not to leave it until last minute." Remus rolled his eyes and laughed at his friend.  
"I didn't have time to do homework last night." Padfoot whined, now craning over his essay.  
"Because you were fooling off with Prongs and Wormtail." The brown-haired boy accused the animagus.  
"Actually, wormy left before we had all the fun. Watch slytherin doing the hokey pokey today in the great hall. Now c'mon, we've got to catch up to James before he asks Lily out again." Sirius dropped his essay in his bag and they walked together to the great hall.

* * *

"I asked her out again," James proclaimed, grabbing another slice of bacon as it floated by. "And I could swear it looked like she was thinking about it." He looked over to the red headed girl that stood out from between her pile of friends.

"I doubt that, Prongs. Maybe she was looking at the dirt on your face or actually thinking about going on that giant squid date." Wormtail spoke, staring nearly cross-eyed at a fair skinned girl far down the gryffindor table. Lily just then looked over and, if by the heavens, was with poor effort, holding back a smile. Just then, all the slytherins stood up, jumped onto the table and started singing loudly and uncontrollably. "You put your left hand in, you put your left hand out..." The professors looked cross, scarred and possibly ready for another detention spree. One professor, however, professor Albus Dumbledore, had been smiling. Lily, much like the other professors, had looked cross. She stood up, walked over to the other end of the table, hands on hips.  
"James, don't tell me this was your fault." Lily hissed, and James was not completely thrown back that she had assumed this. After all, she had a great reason to assume it.

"It was actually Sirius' idea." James pointed out, and Lily yet still had the same disappointed look.

"And you helped?" She asked, now pointing an accusing finger at James' chest.  
"I can only tell you these things if you agree to go out with me, Evans." Prongs flirted, and Lily just flipped her hair and walked away.

* * *

"Remus, I'm afraid that Plan A won't be starting until James sorts out his big ego." Lily sighed, walking Remus in the potions room after the hokey pokey incident. Lily and James were partnered again, and the potion wasn't even close to completion. They both had been bickering like and old married couple. Peter was paired with Severus, to make sure Peter doesn't set fire to the potions room again.  
"Looks like it's us again, Moony!" Padfoot called, grinning at one of his best friends.

"Yeah. This would certainly be interesting." Remus called back, smiling shyly at Sirius. He looked back at Lily, who stopped bickering and gave Remus a wink. Remus knew she had something to do with this.

"Everyone complete yesterday's essay?" Slughorn raised a questioning eyebrow as only half the class handed back scribbled pages. "That's a disappointment." He sighed, shoving the work in his desk and grabbing a purple vile from the top of his drawer. "Today we'll be brewing this. Any ideas as to what it is? It was suggested by the lovely miss Evans back there." Lily quickly shot up her hand and yelled,

"Amortentia sir, the most powerful love potion in existence."  
It's most definitely not a good idea to put all faith in Lily Evans.


	3. Chapter 3

Remus didn't know whether to hate Lily for this or to thank her. Her schemes were very well thought out, perhaps it was best to thank her for the trouble she currently had to go through for Remus.  
James' looked over to Lily, grinning like a puppy. Lily just huffed and looked to Slughorn again. Though, some on the other side of her could tell she was attempting to hide a smile.  
"Yes, Lily. I've had something here as a prize for the student that makes the best potion, but unfortunately, not even a summoning charm could help me at the moment." Slughorn told the class, with a most disappointed look on his face. "Well, I'd have time to find it during another class. And remember, this is an advanced potion we're making. You may start immediately." Slughorn clasped his hands together and the students rushed to get the proper ingredients. Lily looked over to Remus as Sirius and James ran and shoved their way to the ingredients. Lily mouthed, 'you're welcome', gave Remus her best smile and turned to sigh into the empty cauldron.

* * *

"I'm back, moony." Sirius plopped all the Ingredients on the top of the desk and they got to work. The class was loud with orders and it felt calming and disruptive at once.

* * *

"I think it's done, moony." The grey-eyed boy said, as the potion turned a shade of pink.  
Some peoples cauldron's bubbled, burned, bursted or exploded. The few people's potions that did not explode, were most likely not the colour it was supposed to be. Lily and James' potion was blue and foaming, and looked incomplete. James and Lily's bickering had caused them to forget about the potion that was being made. Lily looked angry and sad, and tried to fix the potion in time. Severus and Peter worked quite nicely, for natural enemies. Their potion was perfect in every way. Maybe Snivillus did the whole potion, Remus thought. Sirius and Remus' potion was ordinary, not too good or too bad.

A couple minutes later, Slughorn raised his voice and called, "Everyone, times up. Before you bottle it up, give it a whiff." He scanned the class, yet again looking dissatisfied, grabbed a bottle and took some of Severus' and Peter's potion. "Perhaps, it would be recommended if it's this one, please. We don't want anything going any more wrong, right?" and the class lined up, and went loud with the sound of sniffing. Remus smelt parchment, his mum's famous pumpkin pie and Sirius' hair. He was dying to take some of the potion to have for himself, but he decided against it, went back to his cauldron and bottled it and gave the potion to Slughorn.

* * *

"What did it smell like to you, Prongs?" Sirius asked as the group ate lunch.  
"Evans. Everything Evans." James replied dreamily, grinning from ear to ear, looking down the table to find the beautiful redheaded girl. She looked over filled with rage and quickly turned her head back to her friends.  
"Prongs, I think you destroyed her precious potions reputation." Sirius accused, watching the girl with James.  
"It wasn't my idea to make amortentia and partner with Lily, although I had thought of it and it could've gone better." Prongs answered, huffing as Lily did beforehand and laying a hand on his cheek, losing his appetite.  
"I'm up for something fun. Anything we could do after classes are done," James asked, sighing, "because I'm bored. And I'm not going to stop being bored unless we do something fun.". James pretended to fall asleep, and Padfoot leapt and said, "Prongs, if you want to do something fun, I've got a great idea!" James and Sirius ran from the gryffindor table and out the great hall. Lily had looked over from her group and saw Remus and wormtail, without James or Sirius, and came over to join.  
Wormtail smiled shyly and Remus grinned.  
"What are you two boys doing?" Lily asked, beaming at the two remaining marauders.  
"I dunno. But I don't want Sirius and James in any more trouble, so I'm going to see what they're up to." Wormtail said, grabbing a cookie and speeding out of the great hall.  
"Lily," The green-eyed boy started, looking over to his friend, "How in the world did you convince Slughorn to make the class make amortentia?"  
"It took little effort, after all, I am one of his best students-" Lily paused, frowning, "at least I was before James ruined our potion." Lily huffed, placing both of her hands under her chin. "Anyway my plans had just begun." The gryffindor girl smirked. "Well, I've got to head to class now. Better earlier, I think." Lily looked over to Remus again and walked out the common room with three other people; Marlene McKinnon, Alice Longbottom and Mary MacDonald.


	4. Chapter 4

"Secret agent Prongs, on a secret-y secret mission!" Padfoot sang, as the three of them, Padfoot, Prongs and Wormtail where in the midst on causing another great disaster. Wormtail whimpered as a teacher past, forgetting that the three had James' invisibility cloak on. Remus quietly walked toward the fat lady's portrait, and James grabbed him by his collar and dragged him into the invisibility cloak.  
"Hey guys." Remus said softly, squished uncomfortably between James and Wormtail.  
"Hey there, Moony. Want to help us make every word the professors say into a honking noise?" Prongs whispered, and Remus nodded. Sirius carried the map and they followed him along.

* * *

Lily crammed herself into one of the corners of the Gryffindor common room in the middle of the night, attempting to do homework on a small table to her left. She heard footsteps and the laughter of four familiar boys, yet didn't see anything. She raised a questioning eyebrow and saw an invisible sheet pass over the boy's heads. They continued laughing and not one noticed the red haired girl in the corner.  
"And then Professor Mcgonagall-"  
"And Filch came out of no where-"  
"We nearly killed ourselves!"  
All boys talked at once in the nearly empty room, echoing their loud voices.  
"I'm going to head to bed before I get myself in more trouble, anyone coming?" Wormtail asked, and Remus followed.

"Are you tired yet, Prongs?" Sirius asked, sitting on the chair near the fire and playing with his thumbs.  
"No. I don't think I can sleep yet." James replied. Lily listened in very closely into the boy's conversation. She knew she should be focusing on her homework instead, but was too intrigued to see what these boys were up to.  
"So, Did I ever tell you how much I fancy Moony-" Sirius started, smiling.  
James' eyebrows raised as he listened to his friend attentively. Lily did as well, hiding behind her perhaps-twenty-inches-long homework. She gave a questioning look to herself and leaned in closer to hear more.  
"Yes, I've been hearing it all the time since fifth year." Prongs said, raising his finger as if stating fact.  
Lily smiled at her newly found information and didn't bother to listen into their conversation any longer, falling into a deep sleep.

* * *

The past two days had been filled with the green eyed girl looking ecstatic and talking to Remus nearly all the time about her latest schemes. It seemed roles had switched for Lily and James, as it was usually James that had plans to get to Lily. Lily's latest scheme included a bottle of Felix Felicis, also known as liquid luck. Lily had planned on telling Remus on what she had heard the night before, but decided against it for now.

* * *

"Here," Lily said, passing over the liquid luck. "One bottle of Felix Felicis."  
"How'd you get it fast?" Remus asked, eyeing the container.  
"As a great potions student, I have my ways."  
"Lily, are you sure you want to give this to me, I'm sure you can use it for yourself-"  
"No, I'm sure you need it more than I do." Lily gently shoved the bottle into the brown haired boy's hands and smiled. Remus took a close look at the bottle and noticed how perfectly the potion was made.  
"You made this yourself, correct?" He asked Lily.  
"No, I sort of took it from the potions room," Lily said, frowning, "and I think it was supposed to be the 'surprise gift for that winner' from last class."  
Remus laughed and said, "Lily, I think we really had been an influence on you. And a bad one, in fact."


	5. Chapter 5

"Lily, I think I'm going mad, you?" Remus said, grinning like an idiot.  
"I think I'm good, what's up with you?" Lily asked.  
"I took the Felix Felicis."  
"Well, no wonder you seem so much like a maniac right now." Lily said, beaming over to James, Sirius and Peter.  
Lily had recently taken more time to hang out with the rest of the marauders after what happened with Severus.  
She had to admit, they weren't all that bad when they weren't trying to make absolute fools of themselves.  
"Hey Evans!" Prongs called, messing with his hair and approached Lily. "Coming to the quidditch game tomorrow?"  
"Who isn't, Potter?" Lily chuckled and crossed her arms. "It's Gryffindor versus Ravenclaw."  
"Which makes it better than the Hufflepuff and Slytherin match," said Sirius. "because we'd be playing this time."  
"Yeah, yeah. It's hogsmeade weekend next week. You guys have a date?" Lily asked, smiling at the four boys.  
"I'm going with Dorcas." Peter responded, turning a bright red.  
"I was hoping you would come with, Evans." James asked, smiling at the red haired girl.  
"Alright. As long as you aren't drawing too much attention to yourselves." And with that, James' eyes widened and he shook his head.  
"Is this the real Lily Evans? Am I talking to a clone? Someone polyjuiced as Lily?"  
Lily laughed, grabbed his collar and kissed him hard.  
"Okay, you're definitely not Lily Evans." Sirius said, wide eyed and giddy at the sight of James finally getting what he wanted the past three years.  
"Remus, library?" Lily asked, blushing as red as a tomato.  
"Yeah, I'm coming." The werewolf replied and the two of them left the other three behind in utter shock and disbelief of what just happened.  
"Did I just get kissed by the one and only Evans?"

* * *

Remus and Lily met up in the library, just mere minutes after meeting the other marauders.  
"Did you really just kiss him?" Remus said, eyebrow raised and chuckling. Lily looked unamused but remained a certain shade of red.  
"Yes, I did. But it's not about my issues right now, it's about yours." Lily concluded, trying her most stern look, but ultimately failed. Remus couldn't help himself, and burst out in a laugh that made Lily laugh as well.  
"Right, sorry Lily, it's just-" Remus stopped himself from laughing and sat with a bright smile.  
"It's fine. Anyway, yeah, I snogged him. But he was so cute then and there that I just- you understand." Lily explained to a Remus that brought his wand and summoned Lily's plans.  
"I understand. Now, let's get to work." The marauder flicked his wand and the papers flew in front of them, swarming to become a very organized animated diagram with backup systems. One showed a very detailed Remus and Sirius in the astronomy tower, another showed them in the potions classroom, with a big green check coloured with wet ink.  
"Where were we?" Lily started, scanning the line of papers until she found what she was looking for; a diagram of him and Sirius with James' invisibility cloak.

* * *

In the common room, Remus sat on the floor, finishing herbology homework. It was currently nine-o-clock and the Felix Felicis had not worn off just yet.  
"Moony, stop doing homework and let's do something fun!" The grey-eyed boy called to Remus, who sighed and nearly drew a line over the parchment.  
"Padfoot, the full moon is approaching, can't you wait till after?"  
"Say, where did James go?" Wormtail questioned, playing absentmindedly with a quill in his hands.  
"Probably off with Evans somewhere, snogging it up." Remus said, and both Peter and Sirius laughed. It felt unusual to be saying such thing, as no one actually thought it would happen. But Remus did. He knew Lily's plans. And again, Remus felt the Felix Felicis start another trail of endless possibility, and Remus followed.  
"Hey Pads, I do have something fun to do. But it may require James' invisibility cloak."

* * *

"Are you kidding me?" Sirius exclaimed, lifting the invisibility cloak over his head. The two boys had taken Prongs' invisibility cloak and had left the common room at night to visit the astronomy tower. "Isn't it too cold?" Sirius asked, shaking in his boots.  
"Who knew that the amazing, punk rocker Sirius Black could possibly get cold?" Remus said, and both boys laughed heartily.  
There was a pregnant pause and none of the two spoke. Remus looked up at the half-moon that formed under the clouds. It was fact that Remus never fully got to enjoy the moon, merely because of the fact that even if he did see it during it's full, he would change into a monstrous beast the second after.  
"Why did you bring me up here, Moons?" Sirius asked, breaking the silence and sitting down on the stone beneath him. It was nearly as cold as the air that blew around them, causing him to shiver at its touch. Remus sighed at looked at Sirius, who looked back at Remus. Remus also sat on the hard floor, bringing his knees up to his chest.  
"I come up here when you, prongs and wormtail are sleeping. With Lily sometimes as well." The brown haired boy said, smiling at the other boy that was looking directly at him.  
"How'd you get past me? I'm a light sleeper." The grey eyed boy chuckled and Remus shrugged.  
"I dunno. I'm very quiet, I suppose."  
Both marauders sat in the silence once more, then Sirius spoke up again.  
"Hey, you never told me what your amortentia smelt like." He asked Remus, lying down on the cold stone floor.  
Remus quickly remembered what Lily had showed him in her plans in the library the night before and said,  
"Like you." The green eyed boy responded, and Sirius instantly sat up and looked for a long while at the boy in front of him. Remus slowly stiffened awkwardly and watched as Padfoot's mouth opened and closed, as if he was trying to say something. There was another long pause before anyone said anything, then Sirius said "Well, mine smelt like dusty books and dog fur.". Remus stood up this time, and so did Sirius. Both boys stood in silence again before Sirius grabbed Remus and kissed him for the greatest three seconds of his life and smiled. The two boys gleefully chatted the night away and eventually, fell asleep.

* * *

"Remus-" Lily called into the common room in the morning to not find Remus, or Sirius anywhere within the walls of the room. However, she did find two smirking teenagers looking over a price of parchment on the floor.  
"Potter, Pettigrew." The green eyed girl greeted to the boys that now looked at her. "Have you seen Remus?" She asked and shortly after was a laugh that came from James, along with a shy smile that came from Peter.

"Actually, you wouldn't believe where he left to last night, and who with. I've been watching them since we came back last night, they hadn't moved." The boy with glasses responded, smiling alongside Wormtail.  
"Was it Sirius?" Lily said, examining the two boy's faces. She was fairly good at guessing, especially when it came down to Remus. And if he did follow her plans, then she knew exactly what went on up there.

"Yup. Wonder whatever they were doing up there." Peter answered, no longer looking at the gryffindor girl and instead at the map.  
As if by default, the door opened and out came two tired boys who looked somewhat happy.  
"Padfoot, there you are!" James exclaimed, hugging Padfoot who smiled gleefully at Moony.  
"Remus, did I miss something-?" Lily started but Remus put a finger to her mouth and shushed her.  
"I'm going to sleep for the rest of the day. Padfoot, you in?" Remus yawned and walked up to the boys dormitory.  
"Yeah. Lying on stone is very uncomfortable. Who knew?" Sirius followed and Lily sniggered. "Pretty much everyone. It's common sense."

Maybe it really was a good idea to put faith in Lily Evans.


End file.
